


Nightmares

by madamelibrarian



Series: Adventures of Baby Castiel [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel, Big Brother Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian





	Nightmares

It was quiet. The kind of quiet that only comes when everyone is asleep. Except for one noise piercing that quiet. A scream from a distressed angel ringing through the trees surrounding the nest and then falling into sobs. Gabriel awakens with a start, his sword materializing into his palm. His sleep addled mind frantically looking around for the cause of the shriek. What he finds is Castiel curled around his pillow as his wings quake in fear. Discarding his sword, he shakes Castiel gently. “Castiel, wake up.” his words are soft so as not to startle the fledgling further. Castiel turns over and wraps his arms around Gabriel’s waist, burying his face into his stomach.

“Monsters.” a single word that speaks volumes. Gabriel bends down and cradles him in his arms. 

“You’re safe, Castiel. There are no monsters here.” he rocks slowly the way he used to when his brother was much smaller. Shaking his head, Castiel sits up enough to crawl into Gabriel’s lap and clutch at his shirt. 

“But there are, I saw them.” he whines into Gabriel’s chest. “And fire and a bright light. A soul. I was trying to get the soul but the monsters broke my wings and dragged me down into the fire.”

Gabriel’s heart clenches at the description. He’d never heard of such a horrid place and it chilled him to the very core of his grace to hear his charge describe such a thing. Taking a deep breath, he gives Castiel a tight hug. “It was just a dream. Besides, do you really think I’d let the monsters get you?” he tilts up the tiny angel’s face to look at him and gives him a smile. “Who would help me tug on Lucifer’s feathers when he isn’t looking?” Castiel sniffles a little before giggling. Gabriel lays back down and holds Castiel close, his hand gently stroking the silky curve of his wings. “Go back to sleep, little brother. I’ll keep the monsters away.”


End file.
